Jogress Two Hearts Unti They Are One
by Emilia
Summary: Here we go! The WHOLE story from start to finish!^_^ The sequal to "Winter Wonder" bout Ken n Daisuke n filled with daiken/kensuke goddness! Ja minna! RnR Pleeeeease *flutters eyelashes*


Disclaimer: Did I mention I hate disclaimers???? I don't own Digimon, all I have is ten dollars that I need to so that I can buy my lunch (high school food is expensive.). Umm… what else… *taps her fingers on the desk* oh yeah! Ahem…

Here it is! The long awaited sequel to "Winter Wonder" with…. *drumroll* Ken and Daisuke's wedding! ^_^ Heh, it took me a while to figure some stuff out for it, like the wedding night and stuff like that. This fic probably has spoilers and stuff, but who cares? You're gonna find it all out eventually anyways! (that's what my parents said when they told me where babies came from. I was only 8 so now I'm traumatized for life.) Or um you can go to this spoiler site that's really, really up-to-date in the Japanese episodes and seee what the heck I'm talking about at [http://www.geocities.com/indigozeb/spoilers.htm][1] kay?

Okay so now that I've freaked everyone out…. Ja!

~Emilia

Dedicated to these pplz- Curious Blue who kept bugging me for "more Jogress!"^_^, Aquarius, cartoon hero (Goo) who I converted into a Daiken luver, Mercury who's super kewl, Digi Diva who is the reason I started writing daiken (she said it would be cool and it is!), Vyse (is it that? She _was_ HRW) for taking good care of my muses and listening to me gush about Daiken, Digitally Obsessed for dubbing me Queen of Daiken and the Teenaged Takeru who, even though he doesn't like Daiken, has been an awesome friend to me and I just needed to say that b4 I do something stupid like forget.

"Jogress Two Hearts Until They Are One"

Christmas; the stars glistened in the night air as the moon shone its essence on the street below. In an apartment with the label 'Motomiya', Two women, two men, and a five year old boy sat in the living room. A Christmas tree stood in the corner, covered in ornaments and being inspected by the little boy. Why, he wondered, were all of his mother's hand-made ornaments on the front of the tree? All the best ones were on the back, facing the wall. Silently, he slid behind the tree to study the ones hidden by his grandparents. He loved the soccer ball painted red and green, and he loved to look at the popsicle stick reindeer whose antlers where bent from pipe cleaners. If he reached up a little higher, he could pull off a tiny photo of his mother's family when she was much younger. There was his grandmother, standing happily with her arm around his mother, then there was his grandfather, standing tall with his arm proudly around… Him. That boy in the photo, who was he? He looked at the soccer ball that hung on a branch with the name Daisuke written in tiny black letters. Was that Daisuke?

" Jeiko! Come out from behind there! You know you can't open your presents until later!" His mother called him back out.

"Quiet evening, eh Jun?" His grandmother smiled weakly. She always looked so happy in that photograph, why did she hardly smile now?

"Hai. Quiet indeed." His grandfather looked at the ground. "Say, did you get the mail today?"

"Hai, put it on the table." She sighed. "Bills and more bills."

"Bah! Society these days… screw them!" His grandfather muttered, only to be smacked in the arm by his wife. "Gomen… I remember, the child."

"Papa, I know this might not be the best time, but…" his mother, Jun, slowly rose. "Shin and I got this in the mail." She handed his grandfather an envelope. His grandmother saw it and shrank back into the sofa. "It's from Dai-"

"I know who it's from." His grandfather said coldly as he studied the paper that was inside the envelope. Then he calmly folded it back up and handed it to Jun. Turning to his wife, he glared. "Did we get one of those?"

"H-hai. It's right here." She held it up.

"And you saved it because?"

"Why shouldn't she papa? He's getting married for Gods sake!!!" Jun exclaimed, starting to rise from her seat. Shin pulled her back down.

"Why should we even care? He hasn't come around for five years!" 

"Because you told him not to!"

"I told him not to come back with that- that thing!"

"His boyfriend? Papa, stop being like this! I haven't seen my brother in five years because you cut him away from all of us!" The boy stared in astonishment as his young mind tried to compute it all. Who were they talking about? He snuck back behind the tree to look at the picture and those ornaments.

"And it seems as though it's going to stay that way! Now that _this_ has been brought to my attention!"

"You won't even go to the wedding to see him again? Not even just to know that he's okay? That's he's happy?"

"Why should I? What has that bastard done for me?"

"Kuso! He's your SON!" A fist slammed down on the coffee table. He thought he heard his father trying to comfort his mother.

"My… son?" His grandfather's voice cracked. "My… son? I have no son! He died the day he came home with that – that thing and said they were dating!"

"But papa, he's happy! Why can't you-"

"I HAVE NO SON!" His grandfather's voice rose angrily. Then thought he heard his mother and grandmother crying softly. His father was silent. His grandfather got up and left. The boy innocently went back to looking around. There were so many ornaments with that name Daisuke on them…

"Ken? Daisuke? Is that you?" Miyako's voice buzzed through the receiver. "Come on! Answer!"

"Mm-moshi moshi?" Ken said sleepily, holding the phone to his ear as he rolled over and ran his fingers down Daisuke's neck. Daisuke moaned softly and rolled over to looked at Ken, brushing his hair out of his face.

"Oh hi Ken! Listen, it's me, Miyako! I didn't wake you up or anything did I?"

"As a matter-o-fact, you did." Ken reached over and brushed his hand against Daisuke's cheek.

"Oh gomen nasai Ken! I'll make this short then!" Daisuke held onto Ken's arm and inched forward until they were only a few inches apart.

"Hai, I'm listening." Ken stared into Daisuke's eyes, tracing his fingers lightly around his lips.

"I just wanted to let you know Sora and I got our invitation to your wedding and we'll be there! I'm so happy you two are going through with this!" Daisuke kissed the palm of Ken's hand, running his tongue along the lines of it.

"Yeah… so am I." Ken said softly, staring to pull the phone away from his face. "Ja ne…" He hung up and threw the phone to the ground. The minute he did, Daisuke moved in and kissed him gently. Ken moaned softly and ran his hands up Daisuke's back. He cried out as he suddenly felt Daisuke's hands caressing him, his touch as soft as a rose petal, yet as arousing as hell. Lips met lips again, tongues met and entwined as hands roamed freely, bringing out sensations that made Daisuke and Ken cry out in pleasure.

"How do you like that? He hung up on me!" Miyako sighed and hung up the phone. Then she smiled. "Well, I guess he wouldn't have paid attention anyway, not with his Daisuke there…"

"Hey Iori! C'mere! There's mail for you!" Iori looked up from his computer to see his room-mate Aeka waving around an envelope.

"Mail? Really? That's odd…" The others hardly tried to keep in touch with him anymore after he left for college. Sighing, he rose to take the mail from Aeka's hand.

"It looks pretty fancy Iori! Now who'd want to send something like that to _you_?" She laughed playfully. Then she noticed Iori wasn't laughing with her. "Nani? Iori, trouble at home?"

"No, no trouble at all." A tear ran down his cheek. "It's just something… something wonderful." _I always knew…_

Aeka peered over his shoulder. "Oh! A wedding! Kakoii! Can I come? Iori? Can I- Iori are you listening?"

His eyes looked so vacant as he stared out the window, a musing smile playing across his lips while another tear rolled down his cheek. _Daisuke, Ken…. I always knew…_

Back when Iori had been a freshman in high school, Daisuke and Ken had been juniors. They kept teasing him about him going to his first dance with the rest of them; them being Daisuke, Ken, Takeru, Hikari and Miyako. He had laughed it off and even suggested the idea of him just skipping the dance all together. Nothing fun ever happened at them anyway, probably. 

In the end, he went, tugging nervously at the collar of his blue shirt as Hikari and Miyako dragged him inside the gym. He immediately planted himself in a corner with a soda while the others went off to talk to their friends. Takeru and Hikari were talking to some friends of Takeru's who were on the basketball team with him. Miyako was over talking to some boy at the refreshment table. Daisuke was off sitting with Ken.

Iori had been beginning to notice that the two boys had been spending an awful lot of time together since Ken had become a Chosen Child six years ago. Most of the time, Ken was with Daisuke and vise versa. They had always seemed happiest in each other's company and you couldn't ignore how perfect they looked when they were together. Then there had been Paildramon, another thing that seemed to pull them closer together. Of course, all of their digimon had the ability to do the jogress shinka, but when Paildramon came, it just seemed to point a sign at them. Their hearts were the same, they were one.

Iori had always felt that Daisuke and Ken were something special. Maybe the jogress shinka wasn't even necessary to prove it. After all, it occurred with Miyako and Hikari too, but they just never seemed to let out that feeling Ken and Daisuke did; they didn't seem to… fit…

He had to laugh at the fact that everyone bought that story about Daisuke being in love with Hikari. Even though he had followed it for a while, it had all seemed to fake… like a cover for something… what?

A slow song came on and couples appeared on the dance floor, the boys wrapping their arms around the girls' waists and the girls wrapping their arms around the boys' necks and they swayed to the music. Hikari had giggled as Takeru pulled her out to dance, whispering something to Miyako. Miyako had approached him, grinning, asking him if he wanted to have his first slow dance ever with a senior. He had accepted, following her instructions of what to do, blushing the whole time. In a corner, a group of girls whispered furiously, then one bravely stepped out and ran up to Ken, asking him to dance. Had that been a look of pain in Daisuke's eyes? Then Ken had shook his head, no. He turned to Daisuke, grinning, extending his hand. Iori thought he heard Daisuke's voice say, faintly, "here? In front of everyone?" Ken had suddenly leaned forward and Daisuke's eyes lit up.

Iori had glanced impatiently over Miyako's shoulder to see what they were up to. They had moved to the middle of the dance floor, Ken with his arms around Daisuke's neck, Daisuke with his arms around Ken's waist. No, they couldn't be! Were they… dancing? And did they just… kiss?

"Iori! Hey come on!" Iori was snapped back to reality as Aeka snapped her fingers in his face.

"Gomen Aeka-chan! You can come with me if you want! As my… friend."

"Not your date?" She did her best pout.

"We'll see." Iori laughed. _Daisuke, Ken. You bet I'll be there!_

There was a rainbow in Yagami Hikari's heart. She was happy because Ken and Daisuke were getting married, but she wanted to cry because her two alternate choices weren't going to be there anymore. She had always liked to imagine herself running with tears in her eyes, up to Ken or Daisuke, whimpering in that she and Takeru had gotten in a fight, that they were through. Then he would wrap his arms around her, whispering that it would be all right; he had always loved her. It was a silly daydream, especially since both couples were so committed, but everyone is entitled to their fantasies, ne?

"I'm so ridiculous sometimes," Hikari giggled, running her fingers through her hair, smiling at the mirror, then down at a slip of paper that had arrived in the mail earlier.

__

You are cordially invited to the wedding of Motomiya Daisuke and Ichijouji Ken… Those two names together sounded so… _perfect._ She looked back at Takeru who was busy doing laundry. Her lips lifted into a graceful smile. Life had been good to her it seemed. She was happy that Ken and Daisuke's joy would be increased even more than it was now. _Finally! Daisuke, Ken- there's no way in hell I'd miss this thing!_

Takeru looked up from folding his clothes. Hikari was studying that wedding invitation for the 50th time, wasn't she? He couldn't blame her. It had been something else the night Daisuke had proposed to Ken at Mimi and Koushiro's Christmas party two weeks ago. It replayed in his bead like a video. That image of Daisuke kneeling in front of Ken who sat on the white sofa, holding his hand, caressing it with his fingertips, whispering "Ken, will you marry me?". Ken's reply had been "Hai, I'll be yours forever.". It had been like… like a great warmth had suddenly come over him, making him put his arms around Hikari.

Ken and Daisuke's love, it was something everyone wished they could have, no matter how known the couple was. Taichi and his brother Yamato; they were Daisuke and Ken's role models in a way, Daisuke holding Taichi's opinions highly. But even Taichi and Yamato would often sit at the window together, sighing at Daisuke helped Ken out of his car, or as Ken took Daisuke's arm and hugged him excitedly as they walked by. 

Mimi and Koushiro; the first couple to even get married. There wasn't much for them to envy in Ken and Daisuke's relationship except for maybe their carefree affection. Mimi had to make sure she didn't do the wrong thing in public, and Koushiro had to also. They would hold each other in their limo as they stared at the window at Daisuke and Ken, dressed in their finest to watch Mizumi Kawaii's newest fashion show, as they kissed tenderly under the light of a street sign, Ken's hand roaming up the expanse of Daisuke's back as others watched them in amazement.

Then there was Sora and Miyako. No one was quite sure how those two got together, but no one complained. They would peer over their menus at a café and watch, starry-eyed, as Daisuke held out his chopsticks to Ken, offering him a piece of sashimi, which he gratefully accepted into his mouth, kissing Daisuke afterwards and then laughing about fish breath.

Jyou… He wouldn't even go there. Jyou had finally gotten engaged to a girl he met in America. What was her name? Emily, that's right! She was here in Japan now, as a matter-o-fact, probably leaning over Jyou as he typed up his article about New York, her hands toying with his belt, rubbing her check against her neck. No, Takeru didn't think there was anything about Ken and Daisuke's relationships that Jyou would envy at the moment.

He chuckled slightly, rolling his socks into a ball. _Ken, Daisuke, anyone who **doesn't **come to this wedding is insane!_

"Kou-chan!" Mimi called from the kitchen, "Breakfast! And I didn't experiment on anything either!"

"Arigato koi." Koushiro hugged Mimi around her waist. "By the way, I was checking the mail and this came." He held up an envelope.

"Oh! Oh! It's here!" She yanked it from his hands and slit the envelope open with a knife. "You are cordially invited to- Yes! It's here!!!!" She hugged Koushiro tightly, then kissed him on the cheek.

"Mimi, gomen, but what in the world is it?" He pulled two plates out and served their breakfast.

"It's the invitation to Ken and Daisuke's wedding silly!" Mimi hugged him from behind, singing "Ooooooh do you wanna get married?"

"They're actually doing it?" Koushiro smiled, getting out Mimi's pink chopsticks.

"Probably as we speak." Mimi giggled. Koushiro's nose started bleeding.

"Oi, I meant it as going through with the wedding!" He grabbed a napkin for his nose.

"Gomen, I couldn't resist." She smiled cutely, pulling Koushiro close to her. "Should we eat now?"

"Maybe…" He gazed into her eyes and licked his lips, tightening his grip on her waist.

"You hentai!" Mimi laughed, pulling him down on the couch, capturing his mouth with hers. "Does this mean we can go to the wedding?"

Koushiro was busy undoing the clasps in Mimi's hair. "Whatever you want Mimi."

"Good!" She grinned and let him resume his "activities".

"Weddings!" Miyako cried, jumping out of her closet with some dresses. "Weddings are fun Sora-chan!"

"They're so lovely…" Sora picked a dress from Miyako's arm and held it up to her. "This one's perfect. Model it for me?"

"Of course!" Miyako grinned and threw a dress to Sora. "You should try that one! This wedding's going to be soooo cool!"

"Yamato?" Taichi whispered to the sleeping figure next to him.

"Nani?" Yamato croaked, more asleep than awake.

"What should I wear to Daisuke and Ken's wedding?" 

"Damnnit Taichi! You're the best man! You don't have to worry about that!" Yamato sighed. "The wedding store will!"

"Oh." Taichi sighed and snuggled against Yamato. "When will _we_ get married Yama-chan?"

"When I'm not asleep." Yamato murmured, then started snoring softly.

Taichi laughed and pulled Yamato close his him, closing his eyes and going back to sleep.

~~

"Okay, so what color tuxedos am I supposed to be ordering?" Ken arched an eyebrow at Daisuke as he and Miyako started towards the wedding store.

"Wine red. Like this!" Daisuke fished around in his pocket and pulled out a strip of cloth, handing it to Miyako.

"Okay, so we want to rent three wine red tuxedos, gotcha." She nodded. "But what should we do if they ask us about the bride's outfit or the brides maids?"

"Hmmm." Daisuke sighed and looked upwards. "What do _you_ think Ken-chan?"

After a moment of consideration, Ken nodded and said, "Miyako can say that she's wearing her mother's wedding dress. That should settle that matter."

"But they might wonder why we don't' want brides maid dresses." Miyako sighed. "Unless…" Her eyes lit up. "We're getting those for free, courtesy of Mizumi Kawaii! Perfect! Hold on a second!" She yanked out her cell phone and rapidly dialed Mimi's office. "Mimi? It's me, Miyako. Oh I'm fine! No, they didn't kick us out of the store, we haven't even gone in yet. Listen, we need you to do us a favor. If anyone asks, Mizumi Kawaii is donating brides maid dresses to the wedding, okay? Hmm? Yeah, exactly. Arigato Mimi! I knew I could count on you! Ja!" She hung up and grinned, nodding her head.

"Okay, I've got your, Taichi and my measurements all right here!" Ken waved a yellow slip of paper. "We'll be back Dai-kun! Don't get bored waiting for us." He quickly kissed Daisuke on the cheek, then walked two blocks away with Miyako to get the tuxedos.

Daisuke sighed and sat down outside a café, ordering an iced tea. It killed him that he and Ken couldn't go to the bridal store together, but they couldn't risk being sent away. Thank goodness he had thought of having Miyako pose as Ken's fiancé while he ordered the needed materials.

So what was the next matter at hand? Entertainment! "Right…" Daisuke sighed and leafed through the possible suggestions. They weren't having a huge blow out that you could spot from across the street, but when your friends were the owners of Mizumi Kawaii, you could always count on a large party area. "So what've we got here? Yamato's old band-mates…" That was a possibility…"the piano player…" that was always a nice thing to have…." The choir…" Ken _did_ love choir music… "Okay, so maybe the piano player and the ch-" He was cut off by the familiar red hair- long since taken out of it's massive shape to hang loosely around her shoulders. Their identical eyes met- her with tears as Christmas re-played in her head, his in shock as memories came rushing back to him.

__

"Mom, dad, you've met Ken, ne?"

"Of **course** we have Daisuke! Hello Ken! How are you?"

"I'm doing very well Mr. Motomiya! How is your wife doing?"

"Oh! I'm doing quite well, Ken! You're getting so handsome! I'll bet you have lots of trouble keeping the girls away, ne?"

"Not exactly…"

"Hmm? Really? A handsome boy like you?"

"Well mom, dad- see we need to talk about something… Ken and I have been really close friends for a while now and now that we're in college, I decided you should know."

"Nani? Daisuke, are you in some kind of trouble?"

"Not at all! But mom, dad… Ken and I are moving in together… I…"

"Nani? What was that?"

"…I…love him…"

"I-is this true Ken??"

"Hai… your son… I love him also…"

"Dad, we couldn't hide it from you any more! Mom…"

"Daisuke…"

"Get...**get out!**"

"But- but dad!"

"Jun! Stay out of this!"

"Mom…"

"Daisuke, I-"

"Get out! Now!"

"But Mr. Motomiya! If you'd only-"

"Get out Daisuke! And don't come back until that-that **thing** is gone!"

"N-nani?"

"You heard me, boy! Get out of my sight!"

"Dad! Stop this now!"

"Urasai! Jun! This doesn't involve you!"

"Daisuke…"

"Oh Daisuke!"

"Look! Now you've made your mother cry!"

"No…dad, **you** did!"

"Oh Daisuke, how can you do this to us?"

"Why can't you understand… Ken is so important to me… he's-"

"Get out! I'll have none of this in my house! NONE of it!"

"Dad-"

"**Out!**"

"But we-"

"Don't make me move from this spot, because if I do-"

"Urasai! Don't you know what you're telling your own son?"

"Ken… please, don't-"

"**Get out!**"

"Fine! But let me tell you this-"

"**Out!**"

"Don't **ever** expect me to come back without Ken! Ever! Don't ever expect me to come back home without him!"

"Fine! Good riddance you- you-"

"Look what you're doing to your own son!"

"I have no son…"

Those words… they were so cold… so blood curdling in both their hearts. Those four words alone had ripped him from the Motomiya family and, for the first time in five years, brother and sister were thinking the same thing at the same time- face to face.

Jun was the first to break the silence, "Hello Daisuke…" She struggled to keep her tears from creeping into her voice.

"Jun…" He looked at her for a minute, just taking in her presence. Then, "Sit… please…"

She hurriedly yanked out a chair and sat across from her brother. "Daisuke I- you haven't changed a bit!" She clutched his hand. 

"Jun… I heard you got married…" He tried to keep the disdain from his voice.

She sensed his discomfort. "Daisuke gomen nasai…" She took off her wedding ring and stared at it for a second.

"It's a beautiful stone…" He tried to kill the silence. _Daisuke… you never **could** stand an uncomfortable silence…_

"Arigato... Shin, he makes good money."

"And you're happy?" Daisuke sighed as he twirled his straw inside his glass.

"Oh yes! He showed me what being in love is… and he gave me Jeiko…" she sighed dreamily for a second before seeing the look of puzzlement on her brother's face.

"You mean you have a…?" Daisuke stared at her dumbly as she fished out a photograph. "I'm an uncle and I never knew it…"

"Daisuke…" She gave into her urges and rose from her seat, pulling him up into a tight embrace. "Gomen nasai! Gomen… For everything…"

"Jun… you couldn't do anything…" Tears flowed form the Motomiya eyes.

"But I listened to him. I haven't seen you for five years and look at me! I sit here chatting with you like some schmuck as if nothing happened! You didn't even know about Jeiko! My God what's happened to me?"

"Jun, don't…" Daisuke cried, leaning his head on his older sister's shoulder.

"I got your wedding invitation…" She whispered. 

"And…" He pulled away to look her in the eye.

"He's trying to arrange a family dinner for that date. You know him with his authority of the family. They'd rather die than miss it. If they went to your wedding, he'd bitch about it for years, never letting them forget…" She sighed.

"I see…" Daisuke's heart sank. "Well it was nice talking to you Jun, but I've go to go meet Ken now. Maybe you should call me sometime. Our number _is_ on the RSVP… ja ne!" He turned to leave, tossing the money for the tip into the table.

"Daisuke, wait!" She cried, but he only walked faster. "Great Jun… that's the second time you've let him walk away…" _and out of my life? Daisuke…_

~~

"I _told_ you not to wait till the last minute…" Ken sighed as Daisuke sat on the foot of the bed, scribbling away in a notebook.

"Well I've been busy with other things, koi. Besides, I promise it'll have just as much meaning as it would if I wrote it a week ago." He flopped on his back and looked up at Ken. "Besides, it won't kill you to sleep without me for a couple hours, would it?"

"Yes it would!" Ken pouted. "Look!" He held out his hand. "I'm breaking out in hives because of a lack of Daisuke-contact!"

"Aaaaaw…." Daisuke smiled. "Come on over and I'll fix that up right now!" He set his notebook to the side.

Ken leaned over and hugged Daisuke around the waist, giving out a loud sigh.

"Ken…" Daisuke stuttered, "Your hair.. it tickles!"

"Nani? This?" Ken rubbed the side of his head against Daisuke's stomach. He gave out a delighted giggle as he watched Daisuke jerk beneath him, laughing.

"Ken-chaaaan! Cut it out!" He reached his hand around and poked Ken in the side.

"Hehe… gomen…" Ken sat back up and then leaned down and lightly touched his lips to Daisuke's. "Daisuke…" He sighed contentedly as Daisuke's fingers gingerly traced themselves on his cheeks.

"Nani?" Daisuke sat up to face Ken, snaking his arms around his waist and drawing him close.

"Tomorrow we're getting married…" Ken leaned forward and rested his head on Daisuke's chest. "I only wish-" He sighed and nuzzled his face against Daisuke's neck.

Daisuke understood. "I wish they would come too koi…" His fingers wove through Ken's ebony strands. "But tomorrow will be the best day of our lives, really. I promise you. And I'll _never_ let something like that get in the way of us." Ken sighed and nuzzled Daisuke's neck again before pulling back to look him in the eye.

"The best day of my life," He purred, "Was the day you asked me to be yours."

Daisuke pulled him Ken against him, giving him a gentle squeeze in his arms. "Can I ask you something koi?"

"Anything.." Ken ran his fingers along Daisuke's lips.

"Koi, I've been wanting to ask you this for a while now. And I think now's a perfect time." They smiled to each other, knowing what came next.

"Hai?"

"Ken, I want us to be together forever, I want us to be happy and I want you and I to be there for each other always." Daisuke gently kissed Ken's cheek. "Ken…"

"Daisuke…" They drew closer, feeling hypnotized in each other's eyes, swaying to their own silent dance.

Daisuke gripped Ken's waist, pulling him close and purring in his ear "Ken, will you marry me?"

Ken drew back and looked at him with tears in his eyes. Daisuke's fingers gently wiped them away, his lips smiling… so inviting… Ken fell forward against him, pressing his burning lips to Daisuke's. His heart pounded as their tongues entwined for a brief moment before they drew apart. "Hai… Daisuke I'll be yours forever. I'll be yours forever…"

"Ai shiteru Ken. Arigato… ai shiteru." Daisuke whispered huskily. They fell together again, lips meeting lips, tongues entwining ravenously, articles of clothing falling away.

Daisuke looked down hungrily at his fiancée, at his angel. "Ken…"

"Daisuke…" Ken reached out for him, pulling him down on him. They gasped at the same incredible sensation of skin against skin. "I want you… ai shiteru…. Oh Daisuke…"

Daisuke closed his eyes, savoring the feeling of Ken's body in his arms. Then, "Forever koibito. I'm yours forever."

"Oh Kou-chan!" Mimi turned and started sobbing into her husband's shoulder. "I _always_ cry at weddings!"

"Mimi…" Koushiro sweat-dropped. "It hasn't even started yet!" They were sitting in the 2nd row of chairs that lined the interior of Mizumi Kawaii's in-door greenhouse. Ken had declared it was the perfect place to get married because, well- because it was gorgeous. Mizumi Kawaii's summer line usually consisted of flowers, so Mimi had consulted Koushiro on buying a greenhouse where she could design her patterns along with the flora of her surroundings. Lilies, hibiscus- you name it- were everywhere. The area where Ken and Daisuke would be standing was surrounded by white candles and the podium where the judge was going to stand was right in front of an artificial lake covered in water-flowers.

"You've done a great job with this place you guys!" Miyako gave them a thumbs up from her seat next to Sora.

"Arigato." Mimi blushed. "You wouldn't believe how honored we are that those two want to get married in here…"

"I can't think of any reason why they shouldn't." Yamato turned around from his seat in the front row. Taichi was off struggling to get his tuxedo on with Daisuke and Ken in Koushiro's office on the second story.

Takeru and Hikari stepped in, waving to everyone as they sat down next to Mimi and Koushiro. "Big day hmm?"

"I always knew I'd see this day coming!" Mimi smiled. "It was one of those things you just knew."

"Hmm… you're right." Sora sighed thoughtfully.

"Well it took me a while to see it." Hikari blushed. "I thought he liked _me._" Takeru gave her a pained look. "But I _always_ loved you!"

"Arigato… you know…" Takeru looked thoughtful for a second. "I didn't really see those two together until after he joined us as Chosen Children. I can't remember how though. You guys?" Everyone was silent trying to remember.

Suddenly, a voice said, "It was the jogress shinka." Everyone turned to see-

"Iori!" Miyako jumped up and hugged him. "How've you been?"

"Fine! Fine!" he laughed, then motioned to a black-haired girl beside him. "Guys, this is Aeka, my frie- er date! Aeka, this is Takeru, Hikari, Mimi, Koushiro, Miyako, Sora and Yamato. And Taichi, Daisuke and Ken are off getting ready."

"Hiii!" Aeka smiled and waved.

"I see you're a fan." Mimi pointed to the dress Aeka was wearing.

"Nani? You mean _you two _are Mimi and Koushiro Izumi????" They nodded. "Aaaaaah! I LOVE MIZUMI KAWAII'S CLOTHES!!!!!!!" She grabbed her face.

"Good taste in women Iori.." Koushiro laughed. Iori sweat-dropped, leading Aeka to take a seat next to Miyako and Sora.

"Okay, so who're we missing?" Yamato looked around.

Suddenly, everyone heard a loud laugh. They all turned to see Jyou stride in, Emily hanging on his arm. He flashed a dazzling smile at them all and waved in greeting. Emily smiled at them all and called out "Hey you guys!"

"Hey!" Sora motioned for them to come join the others.

"Jyou!" Iori cried happily, jumping up.

"Iori! You took some time off?" Jyou pulled his younger friend into a hug.

"Hai. I wouldn't _dare_ miss this wedding!"

"Oooh! Is _this_ Iori?" Emily pushed her hair behind her shoulder.

"Iori, meet my fiancé, Emily. Emily, this is my friend Iori." They shook hands.

"Jyou's told me all about you. I hear you're studying to be a journalist just like him!"

"H-hai!" Iori blushed. "Oh, Jyou! This is my room mate, Aeka. Aeka, this is-"

"Not _the_ Jyou Kido??? The famous journalist???" Aeka's jaw dropped. "Iori, where _do_ you meet these people?"

"Hehe… It was just _fate _I guess." Iori shrugged.

"So when does this thing start?" Jyou asked, sitting down with Iori, and pulling Emily onto his lap.

Koushiro looked at his watch. "In about two minutes."

"Well, well… look what the wind brought in…" Yamato smiled as Taichi rushed in, clad in a burgundy tuxedo, and took his place next to the podium. He smiled at them and gave a thumbs up. It was almost time.

"Are you ready koi?" Daisuke whispered, straightening the lapels of Ken's tuxedo.

"Daisuke, I've been ready for this day since we first met." Ken put his hand on Daisuke's.

"Then let's do it!" Daisuke drew his close. "Let's jogress our hearts Ken-chan!"

"Until they're one…" He smiled and turned to face the door, holding Daisuke's hand in his own.

The greenhouse grew silent as the judge took her place at the podium, holding her hands out for silence. "Hello minna! Today, we're here to celebrate something beautiful, something so incredibly wonderful that we spend out entire lives striving to reproduce it. We're here for love. The love between two people. A love that's so strong, it binds them like the gravitational pull of the earth. All of you- friends, family- are here out of love. And to see two people whom of which you're close to, join together, combining hearts and bearing their souls. Daisuke and Ken…"

A piano began to play "So This is Love" as the doors to the greenhouse slowly opened. Everyone turned to watch as Daisuke and Ken walked slowly to the podium, gripping each other's hand, a sort of comfort flowing between them. Ken looked at his parents as he walked by and smiled. Mrs. Ichijouji wiped a tear from her eye and nodded her head, encouraging them forward as Mr. Ichijouji smiled proudly at his son. Daisuke smiled at Taichi, his best man, as they stepped up to the podium.

They looked to the judge, who smiled and asked, "Do you have the rings?" Taichi proudly held out his hand, revealing two gold wedding bands, one engraved with the words 'Yours', the other engraved with the words 'Forever'. Ken and Daisuke each took one, then waited. "You may begin your vows."

Mimi suddenly emitted a loud wail of happiness. Everyone laughed through their tears, feeling the exact same way. Sora took Miyako's hand, squeezing it slightly. Takeru slid his arm around Hikari. Koushiro, smiled and hugged Mimi, and Jyou sighed contentedly as Emily rested her head in his shoulder. Iori wiped a tear from his eye, remembering the school dance. 

Ken took Daisuke's hand, gazing into his eyes. "Ai shiteru Motomiya Daisuke. Ai shiteru, every beautiful, soccer playing inch of you. When I look into your eyes I see forever, when I hold you in my arms I feel forever, when I'm with you, we _are_ forever. I never thought is was possible to feel for someone so much, to love someone so much, to have this much desire. Daisuke, then I met you. You're my world, my life, my heart. You showed me what love is, you showed me your soul. And now, I stand here and I give you this ring." He gently slid the ring engraved 'Yours' onto Daisuke's finger. "Daisuke, I do promise to be this- to be yours forever."

The room was dead silent as Daisuke stared, amazed at Ken's words. He felt stars in his eyes as he twirled the ring in his hand, preparing to say his vows. He was about to open his mouth when the doors burst open. Everyone turned to watch as she walked to sit in the first row, her red hair curling around her shoulder and a five-year old boy clinging onto her and his father's hand. She looked at Daisuke and smiled, sitting down, pulling her son onto her lap. Daisuke looked at Ken and smiled.

"Who's that Mama?" The boy stage whispered, unaware of what was taking place.

"That's your Uncle Daisuke," She smiled. "And you Uncle Ken. They love each other as much as I love you. Now shhh…"

Daisuke was glowing. _Jun…_ He turned back to Ken. "You… Ichijouji Ken, you're my everything. You're my darling, my cherished, my first thought when I wake up in the morning. Everyday, I pray that you'll be in my arms. There are times when I can't think right, all because there's an angel in front of me. That angel is you. Ken, Ai shiteru. Every beautiful, pure part of you is like a piece of heaven. I want to wake up every day to see your sparkling eyes. I want to cook breakfast for you in the mornings so that I can watch you eat, spend as much time with you as possible just to take in your wonderful presence. I want to hold you in my arms until forever, I want to kiss your lips until the end of time, I want to have you, you to have me, and us to have each other. I want forever to have us. With this ring I make my solemn vow." He took Ken's delicate hand and slid on the wedding band engraved 'Forever'. "Ken, I vow to be yours forever- farther than death do us part. Forever."

They joined hands, gazing, entranced into each other's eyes. "With this kiss, our hearts are the same, flowing with the powers that bind in pure love. Our hearts are jogressed- we are one."

"And with the powers vested in me, I pronounce you joined, jogressed as one. You may finalize this vow." Ken closed his eyes and leaned forward, his lips brushing against Daisuke's. Daisuke wrapped his arms around Ken, holding him close, wishing this kiss could never end. Tears of joy rose to both of their eyes as they drew apart.

Their hearts the same- they had jogressed, they were one soul.

OWARI

   [1]: http://www.geocities.com/indigozeb/spoilers.htm



End file.
